Aru-Artenia Elessar
Aru-Artenia Elessar is the second youngest child of King Aragorn, and Arwen Elessar making her a member of House Elessar of Gondor. Artenia has two siblings in Ildarion, and Eldarion Elessar, of which Eldarion is a well known commander in the south east corridor of Gondor, while her brother Ildarion has remained steadfast and determined in defending the northeastern approach into Gondor. Known as somewhat of a wild child she has become romantically linked with many men in Gondor, but she would marry James Tampetty of whom she attempted to love and be a good wife to but he was believed dead after the Trolloc ambush in the north. Artenia Elessar also has one child with Garrett Elbertson of whom she came to love while she visited him while he was sick in the Minas Tirith hospital and their child Ranfin Elessar is still very young at the time of Westros. Artenia Elessar is the third son of Aragorn Elessar and thus she was born into one of the most royal and long lived families in the entire continent. Artenia at an early age begin to show signs of a certain kind of insanity of which no one could diagnose but was a sort of schizophrenia. After doctor after doctor couldn't help her she learned to somewhat live with her issues, and would become known for the fact that she had very little impulse control due to her turning towards alcohol so that she could somewhat mitigate the voices in her head. She was forced to abort several children as noblemen attempted to impregnate the daughter of the king, and it wasn't until she met James Tampetty that she finally knew any kind of real affection, and she would marry him shortly afterwards. Characteristics She has very little control over her impulses due to suffering from a form of schizophrenia, and despite attempts at fixing herself all she has done is cause herself pain and emotional heartache. and this has led to her reputation being what it is now. Personality If one looks past her severe problems she is an incredibly kind young women, who is a sufferer of some severe problems but otherwise cares about everyone she meets, and attempts to improve the lives of her people. This emotional care has often been overlooked in favor of simply believing shes whore. History Early History Artenia Elessar 'was born in Osgiliath during a trip there that Arwen was taking in the '''b'elief that she still had time before Artenia would be born. This means she is the first Elessar child to be born anywhere outside of Minus Tirith in many generations. Perversion At the age of fourteen Artenia begin to have difficulty with headaches, and in an attempt to fix this she went to a doctor - who was silently a deep opponent of the Elessar Family - and the doctor gave her a herb which she could use to get rid of the headaches. The purpose of the herb was in fact not to fix her headaches but in fact was meant to induce madness in any who used it. So after taking the herb for the days she was told to she found the headaches were gone but she begin hearing voices in her head. With this new problem she returned to the doctor but discovered that he was no longer there and he had shut down his entire medical facility. Beyond scared, but to afraid to tell her family that she heard voices she begin to turn to alcohol which she discovered dulled the noise of the voices. This alcohol though also unleashed a wild side in the usually kind, and emotionally thoughtful young women, and this wild side was taken advantage of by many noblemen in Gondor. James Tampetty As she was taken advantage of more and more by the nobles her father Aragorn begin to hear news of this and wanted to put a stop to it immediatly. He told her directly that he was disapointed and that she needed to calm down or else, and while she wanted with everything to listen to him her desires were too strong for her to resist and she continued down the dark path. In her darkness she found her first light when she met the kind James Tampetty who while being her personal gaurd for some time she was too caught up in her own things to notice him. When she did she discovered a man that loved her with all of his heart and soon after this she became pregnant with his child, and during this time she begin searching for a way to make the desires calm down so that she could be the wife that James deserved. In this search the pregnant Artenia travelled to the island of Frey where she met with a medicine women who prescribed her a medicine that would cause her debilitating pain but in the end would heal her weakeness. Desperate for something to fix herself she begin using the medicine which as she was told caused her immense pain to the point that she was unbearable to be around much of the time. '''The Journey Main Article : The Journey Family Members Aragorn Elessar - Father Arwen Elessar - Mother Ildarion Elessar - Brother Eldarion Elessar - Brother James Elessar - Son Arwen Elessar - Daughter Relationships James Tampetty See Also : James Tampetty Although she loves James, she has allowed him to move on with his current wife as she knows she is not capable of giving him what he deserves. Category:People of Gondor Category:People Category:House Elessar Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian